


Marvel Fans for Safe Schools

by NezumiPi



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - All Fandoms, X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: LGBTQ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NezumiPi/pseuds/NezumiPi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just finished reading Rolling Stone's article <a href="http://www.rollingstone.com/politics/news/one-towns-war-on-gay-teens-20120202">One Town's War on Gay Teens</a> which details the systematic marginalization of LGBTQ youth in a Minnesota town and the subsequent rash of teen suicides.  I felt just awful reading it and I wanted to do something to help, and then I remembered that I knew a large LGBTQ-friendly group online: Marvel fans!  Really, a lot of the Marvel stories are about what it's like to be persecuted, mistreated, and alienated because of who you are (X-men, Hulk, etc.).  I know that lots of you guys happily ship slash pairings, and I know that many of you feel strongly about fighting homophobia and bullying (and of course I know that LGBTQ individuals are represented among the authors and readers on this site!).  </p>
<p>GLSEN - the Gay, Lesbian, and Straight Education Network - works to end discrimination and bullying against LGBTQ youth in K-12 education.  I set up a FirstGiving page called <a href="http://www.firstgiving.com/fundraiser/nezumipi/marvelfansforsafeschools">Marvel Fans for Safe Schools</a> to raise donations for GLSEN.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marvel Fans for Safe Schools

I just finished reading Rolling Stone's article [One Town's War on Gay Teens](http://www.rollingstone.com/politics/news/one-towns-war-on-gay-teens-20120202) which details the systematic marginalization of LGBTQ youth in a Minnesota town and the subsequent rash of teen suicides. I felt just awful reading it and I wanted to do something to help, and then I remembered that I knew a large LGBTQ-friendly group online: Marvel fans! Really, a lot of the Marvel stories are about what it's like to be persecuted, mistreated, and alienated because of who you are (X-men, Hulk, etc.). I know that lots of you guys ship slash pairings, and I know that many of you feel strongly about fighting homophobia and bullying (and of course I know that LGBTQ individuals are represented among the authors and readers on this site!). 

GLSEN - the Gay, Lesbian, and Straight Education Network - works to end discrimination and bullying against LGBTQ youth in K-12 education. I set up a FirstGiving page called [Marvel Fans for Safe Schools](http://www.firstgiving.com/fundraiser/nezumipi/marvelfansforsafeschools) to raise donations for GLSEN. If you have a few bucks to spare, I think this is a great way of supporting the health and rights of LGBTQ youth. If you don't have the cash to spare, consider passing the link onto your pals.


End file.
